Automatic meter reading networks are currently widely deployed. These networks typically are meshed based systems, in which the meter can generate data or pass packets through the network. One issue is that a “bottleneck” in the network may occur when a particular meter may have to carry most of the traffic for the system. Another issue that mesh networks face is inefficiency of bandwidth. Since packets need to be broadcast multiple times to get from a source to a take out point, the overall bandwidth that a single packet requires is much larger than a single transmission. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems, methods, and apparatuses for reducing network congestion in a smart utility meter system.